Einsamkeit, Sorgen und Liebe
by TheForgottenAmaryll
Summary: Grell und William sind schon seit drei Jahren ein Paar. Grell wacht mitten in der Nacht auf und stellt fest das William nicht mehr Zuhause ist... Grell x William Yaoi/Slash


Grell und William gehören Yana Toboso. Als ich meine Augen noch leicht verschlafen öffnete, bemerkte ich das es noch mitten in der Nacht sein musste. In meinem Zimmer war es dunkel, nur der Vollmond warf einen sanften Lichtstrahl durch das Fenster auf den Parkettboden. Ich fuhr mit meiner Hand über das Bettlaken neben mir. Er war weg. Doch wieso, das wusste ich nicht genau. Ich setze mich auf und blickte um mich. Sein Bett war jedoch nicht gemacht. Vielleicht war es ja wieder eine seiner schlaflosen Nächte? In letzter Zeit arbeitet er ja immer so viel. Schließlich entschied ich aufzustehen. Als ich mein Zimmer verließ kam mir die eiskalte Stille entgegen. Das einzige Geräusch welches ich wahrnahm war das pfeifen des Windes im Hausflur. Langsam ging ich die Treppe hinunter und begann ihn zu suchen. Ohne ihn an meiner Seite fühle ich mich so leer. Das ist auch der Grund warum ich jede Nacht aufwache wenn er geht, denn dann spüre ich die Kälte welche in meinen Körper kriecht immer so deutlich. Ich suchte im ganzen Haus nach ihm, doch nirgendwo war eine Spur von ihm. 'Er muss wohl nach draußen gegangen sein.' Dachte ich. Hoffentlich kommt er bald zurrück. An unserer Eingangstür angekommen kamen die Gedanken in mir auf vor denen ich am meisten Angst hatte. 'Was wenn er nicht wieder zurrück kommt?' Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf um die Gedanken los zu werden und lehnte mich mit dem Rücken an die Tür. Kurzerhand beschloss ich so lang zu warten bis er endlich wieder nach Hause kommen würde. Die Kälte ließ mich immer mehr frieren, doch das störte mich in diesem Moment am wenigsten. Langsam entfernte ich mich ein Stück von der Tür und setzte mich auf den Eingangsteppich. Es war zwei Uhr Nachts. Minuten erreichten die Länge von Stunden während ich wartete. Mein Körper kühlte allmählich komplett aus. Eine ganze Zeit war jetzt schon vergangen, aber ich konnte mich auch täuschen. Wieder sah ich auf die Uhr. Mittlerweile war es vier Uhr. Zwei Stunden saß ich jetzt schon hier und es kam mir vor wie eine ganze Ewigkeit. Aber das schlimmste war, immer noch keine Spur von ihm. Langsam machte ich mir wirklich Sorgen. 'Vielleicht ist ihm ja etwas zugestoßen?' Dieser Gedanke zerstörte mich noch mehr. Ich wollte aufstehen, aber ich konnte nicht denn ich spürte schon ein paar Teile meines Körpers nicht mehr. Wie ich mich doch nach den alten Zeiten sehne in denen es ihm noch besser ging... Ich kann es kaum noch ertragen ihn so fertig zusehen wenn er nach Hause kommt. Vielleicht wäre es ja doch besser gewesen wenn ich meine Schicht mit seiner zusammenlegen lassen hätte? Dann hätte ich ihn wenigstens jetzt unterstützen können... Und wie ich mich dafür hasste jetzt nicht für ihn da sein zu können! Ich begann mich zu erinnern wie ich ihn kennen lernte. Eines Tages wurden wir einfach als Team für die letzte Prüfung eingeteilt. Wir hatten zuvor noch nie ein Wort miteinander gewechselt. Doch ab dann wurde alles anders. Anfangs stritten wir uns eigentlich nur, doch dann trafen wir einen Menschen der unsere Zusammenarbeit komplett veränderte. Thomas Wallis, ein Schriftsteller. Wir wussten das wir seine Seele an uns nehmen sollten, und gerade dadurch kamen wir uns immer näher. Vor seinem Tod schrieb er einen Roman, nein ein Meisterwerk, zu welchem wir ihn inspirierten. Zu Schade das dieses Meisterwerk nie veröffentlicht werden konnte. Ich frage mich immer noch wie mein Partner es damals geschafft hat so einfach seine Seele an sich zu nehmen ohne auch nur einmal daran zu denken wie Thomas uns mit seiner Anwesenheit auf Erden geholfen hat. Er ist so ein kaltherziger Mann, doch genau das gefällt mir an ihm. Jedoch wurden wir durch diese Geschichte Freunde, bis wir irgendwann zu dem Punkt kamen wo wir heute sind. Jetzt sind wir schon fast drei Jahre zusammen und unsere Gefühle sind immer noch die selben wie am ersten Tag. Das verwundert mich sogar ein bisschen, ich meine wenn man es mit den Beziehungen anderer Paare vergleicht... Aber unsere Beziehung ist ja sowieso anders. Ein andauernder Schmerz riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Mein Körper fing vor Kälte an zu schmerzen. Wieder ein prüfender Blick auf die Uhr. Schon wieder war eine Stunde vergangen und er war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht. Ich halte das nicht aus, so lang war er noch nie weg! Ich wollte aufstehen doch konnte nicht, ich hatte nicht die Kraft dazu. Unentwegt starrte ich auf die Türklinke. Tränen bildeten sich in meinen Augen, ich sah immer verschwommener. Plötzlich hörte ich wie die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde und sah wie die Türklinke langsam nach unten gedrückt wurde. Ich weiß nicht woher ich die Kraft nahm aber ich stand entgegen meiner Schmerzen auf und lief zur Tür. Er kam herein. "William!" Sofort stürzte ich auf ihn zu und warf ihm meine Arme um den Hals. "Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen was ich mir für Sorgen gemacht habe!" Vorsichtig legte er seine Arme auf meinen Rücken. "Oh mein Gott Grell, du bist ja komplett durchgefroren! Habe ich dich geweckt als ich gegangen bin?" "Nein hast du nicht." Ich drückte mich näher an seinen Körper. "Es tut mir so leid...", hörte ich ihn flüstern. Mein Körper wärmte sich langsam an seinem auf und die Schmerzen ließen langsam nach. "Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen Will." "Wie lange bist du denn schon wach?" "Ich weiß es nicht genau, als ich das erste mal auf die Uhr sah war es zwei Uhr." Erneut sah ich auf die Uhr. Jetzt war es fünf Uhr dreißig. "Lass uns lieber nach oben gehen sonst erkältest du dich noch. Es tut mir so leid das ich dich so lange warten ließ." Ich legte meine Hände auf seine Wangen und sah ihm in die Augen. "Mir ist egal wie lange ich warten muss solange du zu mir zurückkehrst." Will beugte sich zu mir herunter und küsste mich sanft. Natürlich erwiderte ich seinen Kuss. Seine Zunge strich langsam über meine Unterlippe und bat um Einlass. Diesen gewährte ich ihm natürlich auch. Wir fochten ein heißes Zungenduell und William drückte mich an die Wand unseres Flurs. Ich hatte nicht mehr an als ein viel zu großes weißes Hemd. Williams Finger bahnten sich ihren Weg zum unteren Saum meines Hemds und schoben es langsam nach oben. Er streichelte die Seite meines Oberschenkels. Ich musste den Kuss jetzt brechen denn ich bekam kaum noch Luft. Wir pressten unsere Hüften aneinander und begannen uns gegeneinander zu bewegen. Meine Arme fanden fast von allein den Weg zu seinen Hüften und zogen ihn noch näher an mich heran. Langsam begann William die Knöpfe meines Hemds zu öffnen. Er streifte es von meinen Schultern und ließ es zu Boden fallen. Während ich komplett nackt vor ihm stand hatte er noch seine komplette Arbeitskleidung an. Ich fing an sein Hemd aus seiner Hose zu zupfen und ihm sein Jackett auszuziehen. Wenn ich ihn so vor mir sehe sieht er fast immer noch aus wie damals als wir uns kennen lernten. In seinen Augen brannte ein loderndes Feuer. Just in diesem Moment krachten unsere Lippen auch schon wieder aufeinander. Er verwickelte mich in einen verlangenden Kuss. William öffnete seinen Gürtel und zog ihn aus seiner Hose. Ehe ich auch nur darüber nachdenken konnte was er jetzt damit vor hatte bemerkte ich auch schon wie er meine Handgelenke zusammenband. Bei dem Gedanken an das was jetzt kommen würde errötete ich leicht. Er ging vor mir in die Knie und ich rutschte an der Wand herrunter bis ich mit gespreizten Beinen in der Hocke vor ihm saß. Mit einer seiner Hände drückte er meine Hände über meinem Kopf an die Wand. Er beugte sich herunter und leckte langsam und genüsslich über meine Erregung. Ich konnte ein leises stöhnen nicht zurückhalten. William nahm meine Spitze in den Mund und saugte sanft daran. Bevor er mich komplett in sich aufnahm schluckte er ein paar mal um mich zu massieren. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Mein kompletter Körper zitterte vor Erregung. Meine Atemzüge wurden immer kürzer und schneller und mein Stöhnen wurde immer lauter und unkontrollierter. "Oh William, du machst mich verrückt!" Ich war schon komplett heiser und bemerkte nur wie William leicht grinste. Wie er es doch liebt mich glücklich zu machen. Plötzlich ließ Will von mir ab als ich kurz vorm Höhepunkt war. Er zog mich nach oben und drückte mich erneut gegen die Wand. Dies machte er bewusst um alles noch ein bisschen zu verlängern. Erneut küsste er mich. Ich streifte ihm sein Jackett von den Schultern und warf es zusammen mit seinem Hemd auf den Boden. Kurz darauf folgte auch schon seine Hose mit samt der Unterhose. William hob mich ein Stück hoch und schlang meine Beine um seine Hüfte. Wieder drückte er meinen Rücken an die Wand. Ich spürte wie seine Spitze meinen Eingang berührte. Mit einem Stoß rammte er seine harte Männlichkeit in mich. Die Schmerzen die ich in diesem Moment durchlebte fühlten sich so wundervoll an. "Oh Will!" Sein Name wollte nicht mehr aufhören in meinen Gedanken zu erscheinen während er langsam anfing sich in mir zu bewegen. Er legte seine Stirn auf meine Schulter und stöhnte. Die Kälte welche ich vorhin noch so deutlich spürte verwandelte sich nun in Hitze. Mein Körper glühte unter Williams Berührungen. Seine Bewegungen wurden immer schneller und die Schmerzen ließen langsam nach. Ich krallte mich in seinen Rücken und Will biss mir in die Schulter. In schmalen Bahnen rann ein bisschen Blut über meinen Oberkörper. Er schaute zu mir hoch und leckte sich mein Blut von seinen Lippen. Williams Hand drängte sich langsam zwischen unsere Körper und umfasste meine Erregung. Langsam begann er meine Männlichkeit zu pumpen. Immer genau im Takt seiner Stöße. Ich wusste genau das ich es nicht mehr lange zurrückhalten konnte, aber ich versuchte noch so lang wie möglich durch zu halten. Seine Erregung begann in mir zu pulsieren. Er atmete immer schneller. Ich musste aufschreien und kam über Williams Hand. Nach ein paar weiteren Stößen hielt auch er es nicht mehr aus und ergoss seinen Samen tief in mir. Schweißperlen rannen von seinen Wangen. Wenn er doch wüsste wie sexy er in diesem Moment war. Noch verharrte er in mir. Er sank in die Knie und ich saß auf seinem Schoß. Meine Atmung musste sich erstmal beruhigen. Will legte seine Arme um mich und drückte meinen nackten Körper an seinen. Vorsichtig zog er seine Männlichkeit aus mir heraus und leckte meinen Samen von seiner Hand. Wir standen auf und sammelten die Kleidungsstücke wieder auf, welche wir vorhin liegen lassen hatten. Dann hob mich Will auch schon hoch und trug mich in unser Schlafzimmer. Er legte mich aufs Bett, küsste mich und strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Ich legte mich ins Bett, nahm meine Brille ab und legte sie auf die Nachtkommode während William zu seiner Seite unseres Betts lief und ebenfalls seine Brille absetze. Er drehte sich noch einmal zu mir und küsste mich. "Gute Nacht." "Gute Nacht Will." Draußen begann es schon wieder hell zu werden. William drehte sich auf die andere Seite und ich legte einen meiner Arme um ihn. Ich streichelte ihn sanft bis er einschlief und schlief selbst langsam dabei ein. Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte hörte ich wie Will leise neben mir atmete. Trotz dem das wir erst gegen sechs Uhr zu Bett gegangen waren war ich elf Uhr schon wieder hellwach. Mein Körper verzehrte sich nach ihm als ich in seinen Armen lag. Die Sucht nach ihm war einfach zu groß. Ich setze meine Brille auf und zog die Decke ein Stück nach unten. Langsam beugte ich mich über seinen nackten Körper und streichelte über seine Brust. Als ich an einem seiner Nippel leckte wachte er auf. Er setzte seine Brille auf. "Grell was...mhhh." "Ich will mich endlich mal bei dir revanchieren. Immer hast du mich verwöhnt und jetzt bist du dran." Ich platzierte mich zwischen seinen Beinen und zog ihn näher an mich heran. Behutsam begann ich seine Erregung zu pumpen bis ich mich zu ihm herunterbeugte und seine Spitze in mich aufnahm. Will krallte seine Hand in meine Haare und begann zu stöhnen. "Mehr Grell... mehr...!" Diesen Wunsch erfüllte ich ihm nur zu gerne. Ich ließ ihn komplett in meinen Mund gleiten und begann an seiner Erregung zu saugen. Mein einziges Ziel war ihm wenigstens die Hälfte von den Gefühlen zu bereiten welche er jedes mal in mir auslöst wenn er dies an mir tut. Ich übte kontinuierlich immer mehr Druck mit meinen Lippen aus. Sein Griff in meinen Haaren wurde immer stärker. Er brachte mich in das Tempo in dem er mich haben wollte. Ein paar mal bewegte ich meinen Kopf noch auf und ab, bis ich bemerkte das Williams stöhnen immer lauter wurde und seine Männlichkeit in meinem Mund pulsierte. Ich übte noch ein bisschen mehr Druck auf ihn aus und bewegte mich noch ein paar mal auf und ab. Mit einem lauten Aufschrei kam Will in meinem Mund. Ich gönnte ihm eine kurze Pause zum durchatmen bevor es in die zweite Runde ging. Dann rückte ich mich zurecht und hob sein Becken an um es auf meinem Schoß platzieren zu können. Langsam wollte ich mit einem Finger in ihn eindringen doch er hielt mich ab. "Lass die Spielchen Grell, ich brauche dich jetzt!" "Bist du dir sicher das ich..." Bevor ich den Satz beenden konnte fiel mir Will auch schon ins Wort. "Ich bin mir sicher, bitte, ich kann nicht länger warten!" Nur zu gerne folgte ich seinem Befehl, doch ich machte mir die ganze Zeit Gedanken darüber ob ich ihn dabei verletzen würde. Doch das war nicht mein schlimmstes Problem. Viel mehr hatte ich damit zu kämpfen, das ich etwas wie das noch nie zuvor gemacht habe, denn seit die Beziehung zwischen Will und mir anfing hatte er mich immer dominiert. Aber ich versuchte es trotz meiner Selbstzweifel perfekt zu machen, denn ich wollte ihm das gleiche Glück zu Teil werden lassen wie er mir. Schließlich drückte ich meine immer noch harte Erregung gegen seinen Eingang. Vorsichtig drang ich mit meiner Spitze in ihn ein und begann mich langsam zu bewegen. William krallte seine Hände in das Bettlaken. Er begann zu stöhnen. Ich drang noch tiefer in ihn ein als er sich an mich herandrängte. Wir warfen beide unsere Köpfe in den Nacken und stöhnten laut. Dann fing William an sich gegen mich zu bewegen. Ich legte meine Hände an die Seiten seiner Hüfte und zog ihn noch näher an mich heran, während wir fast im gleichen Takt agierten. Unser Rhythmus wurde immer schneller. Gegenseitig trieben wir uns immer weiter zum Höhepunkt. Ich war der Erlösung nahe und spürte das Will es auch war. Langsam führte ich meine Hand zu seiner pulsierenden Erregung und begann sie zu pumpen. Kurze Zeit später kam er in meiner Hand. Bei mir dauerte es auch nicht mehr lange. Nach zwei bis drei weiteren Stößen kam ich in ihm und kollabierte danach auf ihm. William streichelte mit einer Hand über meinen Rücken. Wir mussten uns beide erst einmal eine Weile ausruhen. Gerade wollte ich meine Augen schließen, als mir etwas sehr wichtiges einfiel. Ich schreckte auf. "Wie spät ist es?" Als ich auf den Wecker sah erstarrte ich. Es war dreizehn Uhr. "Will, es tut mir so Leid, deine Schicht... Sie hat schon lang begonnen... Ich... Bitte verzeih mir!" Ich erstaunte als ich bemerkte wie ruhig er auf das was ich sagte reagierte. "Welche Schicht?" "Naja, du müsstest normalerweise doch heute schon-" Wieder unterbrach er mich. "Nein." Jetzt überforderte er mich komplett. Was meinte er mit 'Nein'? War er nicht sonst immer der regelbedachte Typ? Ich versteh das alles nicht mehr. "Ich habe meine Schicht mit deiner zusammenlegen lassen. Das war auch der Grund warum ich gestern so lang weg war. Denn ob du es mir glaubst oder nicht, die Zeit ohne dich ist unerträglich." So recht wusste ich jetzt nicht wie ich mit den neuen Informationen umgehen sollte, doch das wurde mir schon bald klar als ich realisierte das wir jetzt fast die doppelte Menge an gemeinsamer Zeit zur Verfügung haben. Ich war überglücklich. Dann stand William auf und ging zur Tür. Er blieb im Türrahmen stehen und drehte seinen nackten Körper zu mir um. "Was hältst du jetzt von einer heißen Dusche zu zweit?" Er lächelte mich an und zeigte mir das ich zu ihm kommen sollte. "Ich massiere dir auch dann wieder den Rücken." Oh, diese Methode ist unfair! Da kann ich nicht nein sagen. Also stand ich auf, lief zu ihm an die Tür, legte meine Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn gefühlvoll. Dieses Angebot konnte ich natürlich nicht abschlagen. Für eventuelle Rechtschreibfehler entschuldige ich mich. Und ich würde mich über Reviews freuen ;D


End file.
